


We fall together or not at all

by AdorasBliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorasBliss/pseuds/AdorasBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew it from the moment he saw Sam standing under the showerspray, his arms crossed above his chest, his hands lying on his collarbones, like the water raining down on him was a sacrament purifying him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We fall together or not at all

Dean knew it from the moment he saw Sam standing under the showerspray, his arms crossed above his chest, his hands lying on his collarbones, like the water raining down on him was a sacrament purifying him.  
  
He hadn't bothered knocking because in all honesty, there was nothing about Sam he hasn't already seen and he really needed to use the toilet.  
So after he gave Sam a whole twenty minutes to finish his ridiculously long shower he decided it was Sams problem if he wanted Dean to wait any longer or not.  
  
But when he walked into the - for their standards - big bathroom he wasn't prepared for what he saw. Suddenly his need to pee was forgotten or at least shoved to the back of his mind as Dean felt like the whole world just shifted but he stayed in place.  
  
It was this very moment, seeing his sixteen year old brother standing there with closed eyes and the most peaceful expression he had worn in years, that Dean knew - they would fall together or not at all.

  
  
_________

  
  
He played with the gun in his hands, letting the cold air aroung him soak through his body and seep into his bones as he sat in that shack in the middle of nowhere. He couldn't bear looking directly at Sam, his Sammy, lying cold and lifeless on a worndown and mouldy matress, just saw him in the corner of his eye.  
  
Letting out a sigh he set the gun down. Something told him it wasn't time yet.  
  
 _Together or not at all_ , ran through his mind.

He nodded to himself and got up. He knew what to do.

 

______

 

Dean was thirty by the time he realised he had been wrong.

Sam was gone. He jumped into the Pit with Lucifer and Micheal. He was gone.

Gone, gone, gone.

It was only when Castiel gently put his hand on Deans shoulder that he broke from his stupor, heartwrenching sobs starting to shake his whole body, the physical pain of his broken skin and bones nothing compared to the harsh realisation that there was no way of getting his little brother back.

 

Then came Lisa and Ben and he tried to push away the thoughts about Sam, his Sammy.

He stashed away his weapons only to stand in the garage every so often, nursing a beer or a whiskey bottle and looking at the boxes that held his guns and knives and running it over and over in his mind.

_Together or not at all._

_  
_Until Sam came back.

 

______

 

The second time he realised he was wrong was the time he got out from Purgatory only to learn that Sam hadn't even been looking for him.

He felt betrayed although he told himself he should have known Sam would never feel the same as he did. 

So he got himself together and carried on. Because that's what they always did, they carried on.

Just that nagging feeling in the back of his skull remained and didn't seem to die.

 

_____

 

Until it did.

By the time he was in his late fourties they had left all the crap of the past behind them. The Angels were dead, turned out the only way for them to return to heaven was to die human. Cas had stayed with them, hunting alongside. Kevin had returned to a somewhat normal life while still being a Man of Letters. The demons were mostly under control.

It was supposed to be a hunt like every other. A werewolf, nothing they hadn't done before countless times.

That was until it caught Dean off guard and slashed his stomach wide open. As he fell down he heard Sam shouting his name, panic thick in his voice. He heard him running towards him. He wanted to warn him.

But he was to late.

Sam fell down beside him, ribcage torn and bleeding. Bleeding everywhere.

Dean looked horrified at his younger brother, tried to tell him to stay with him, Cas was on his was, it will all be fine. 

He knew it was a lie and judging by the grin on Sams face he knew too.

The room grew steadily darker around him and breathing became more difficult by the second.

The last thing Dean heard was a shot, the dying howl of a werewolf and Sam whispering: "Together or not at all..."

A smile spread across Deans face and he knew: He had been right all along.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt on a Supernatural ficlet. Opinions?


End file.
